Draco's Songs
by pandellabear
Summary: Draco's life,GC songfics,every chappie! his rel. w hermione better then it sounds!
1. SOS

**Title**

**SOS**

**A Good Charlotte Songfic Story by Ellie**

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter (but Tom Felton is hidden in my attic) or Good Charlotte (I have Joel hidden in my basement! Hehehe) or any of their songs…..I wish!

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

Draco was lying on the ground in his room, propping his head up with the end of his bed. He was bleeding, badly. It was dark outside as he was screaming to no one in particular.

_I'm shooting signals in the air_

_Cuz I need somebody's help_

He was using his wand to shoot those red sparks that he'd seen Muggles use when they needed help, the SOS signal.

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

He knew he was going to die since no one was helping him so he gave up on the screaming as he looked out his bedroom window.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Listening._

He just wished that someone was out there, trying to reach him.

_I've been stranded here_

_And I'm miles away_

He was stranded in his room, his dad probably had a death eater or two blocking his door. Lucius had just beaten him, to his death, he was silently crying. The nearest house was at least a mile or two away.

_Making signals_

_Hoping they'd save me_

He was still shooting the red sparks hoping for help from anyone.

_I lock myself inside these walls_

_Cuz out there I'm always wrong_

He had ran into his room after Lucius beat him, he straggled to get there, trying to avoid more beatings from his dad. He ran and locked his door with a more powerful spell then the 'Alohamora' spell. This was one his dad couldn't unlock. He was beaten for being wrong. For being human.

_I don't think I'm gonna make it_

Draco knew he wasn't going to make it, but there was a little sliver of hope.

_So while I'm sitting here_

_On the eve of my defeat_

_I write this letter and hope it saves me_

His dad had defeated his only heir, '_That shows how smart he is, the arse.'_ Draco thought to himself as he wrote a letter, telling someone, anyone to help him….please.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

He sent the letter out the window, spelling it so it would fly to the person nearest to the house.

_I'm shooting signals in the air_

_Cuz I need somebody's help _

Hermione was driving her moped (grrr I want one!) down the street, hurrying to make her ten o clock curfew, it was 9:35.

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

When a paper airplane flew at her as she swerved, barely missing it. She stopped and turned around to see the paper fly back at her, she grabbed it and read it.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Listening._

She gasped, dropping the note in shock. _'No one deserves that, not even Malfoy.' _She thought as she rode to get to his house.

_I'm stuck in my own head_

_And I'm oceans away_

He was slowly slipping out of consciousness; pictures of flashbacks of his life displayed themselves before him.

_Would anybody notice_

_If I left this place?_

Would anyone miss him if he left. Not his family. Pansy sure would, but he didn't care, she was a slut. Would anyone special miss him? Potter, Weasel and Granger sure wouldn't…or so he thought.

_I send an SOS tonight_

_And wonder if I will survive_

He saw something in the distance, hoping it was someone coming to save him.

_How in the hell did I get_

_So far away this time?_

Usually the road didn't seem so far from his room, but now it seemed like it took longer then forever to get there.

_So now I'm sitting here_

_The time of my departure's near_

He knew he only had a few minute left to live, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_I say a prayer_

'_Please someone save me'_

He said a prayer, saying, wishing, hoping that the thing in the distance was someone helping him. For one time in his life he wished it was Hermione. She was so smart that she could help him, _him_.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air_

_Cuz I need somebody's help_

_I can't make it on my own_

_So I'm giving up myself_

_Is anybody listening?_

_Listening_

He felt himself slowly slipping away, even though he still felt hope. The life in him was slowly slipping away

_I'm lost here_

_I can't make it on my own_

He knew what death felt like at that moment. He never thought he could feel so cold and alone.

_I don't wanna die alone_

_I'm so scared_

He didn't want to die alone, he'd hoped that he'd die in his sleep, with his wife, when they were really old.

_Drowning now_

_Reaching out_

He was drowning into darkness when he barely heard someone come through his window, he reached out with his arms for all it was worth, even though he couldn't see anything. He felt and heard someone sit beside him and put his head in their lap, most likely a girl. He heard her crying.

_Holding onto everything _

_I love_

He didn't know who the person was but he loved them. They were trying to save him. He moved his hand around until it found the girl's face; the hand wiped away her fallen tears as she sniffled. He then felt her take his hand down by his side, she was holding it as if if she ever let go he would die.

_Crying out_

_Dieing now_

Tears were now flowing freely out of his eyes as they slowly opened a little after the young witch had said a few spells.

_Need some help_

He was now getting the much needed help he needed.

_Is anybody listening?_

_Can they hear me when I call?_

He looked up into the eyes of Hermione Granger's crying ones. He muttered thanks to her as he slowly got up.

_I'm shooting signals in the air_

"D'you think I could stay with you?" he asked. She nodded as they snuck out the window and onto Hermione's moped, as they sped away into the distance.

_I need somebody's help_

_I can't make it on my own_

_I'm giving up myself_

_Is anybody listening?_

_THIS IS NOT OVER WITH!!! This is only the first chapter of quite a few, PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

_In the dark  
In the darkness you will find_

It was dark and it started raining outside as Hermione and Draco drove down the road. They arrived a few minutes late of Hermione's curfew, at exactly 10:06 33 min/sec/mini sec. They stepped inside and Mrs. Granger didn't seem too pleased to see that her daughter had brought home a boy.

"Mom! Pleeeease let him stay! Please! He's been through so much pain, you wouldn't believe!"

"Oh yeah Hermione Ann! Try me!"

Hermione looked over at Draco, asking him if she could tell. He nodded his head, cowering in the corner, Mrs. Granger could be a mad lady sometimes.

"Mom, Draco here-" her mum gasped, "Draco's dad beats him, this time almost to death." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she said that. Her mum only nodded as they headed up the stairs while giving Draco a look of compassion.

_  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause' we all have a darker side_

When they stepped into Hermione's room Draco was surprised to see that it was totally different from a bookish theme (what Draco imagined). In fact, it was extremely different. The walls were a sky blue color and the carpet was plush and a creamy white color. The bed was designed in the same colors and there was a light tanish-brown colored dressed underneath a rather large painting of the ocean. Across from the bed there was a giant window with a glass door leading out onto a small little porch complete with a table, chairs, and a hammock. Back inside the room there were two doors, one leading to a spacious walk-in closet, the other lead to a pretty nice sized pale, yet still some what bright, yellow bathroom.

_  
A place we keep where no one else will find_

"No one's ever been in here, except my mum, you, and me."

"Not even any of your friends?" she shook her head 'no' as he gave her a surprised look.

"We just remodeled it, because of the incident-"

"What incident?"

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, telling him that she shouldn't have just said that.__

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain

She sat against the wall, Draco looked down at her seeing tears form in her eyes. He crouched down beside her.

"What happened?"

"I-I- well, my dad got drunk one night and my mum and I were in here, talking and playing cards, when in storms my dad. It was like he was crazy, he is crazy. He just ran over to my mum," she sniffled as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks, "and he picked her up, slammed her into the wall, and beat her, almost to death."

"So that's how you knew to take care of me? Those spells, you must've looked them up." She nodded, as the tears poured down her cheeks like mini waterfalls.

_  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again_

"Hermione, if he ever- you know, comes back, let me know, I'll apparate over here and make him leave, for good."

"You'd kill him?"

"You saved my life"

She smiled at him as she got up, opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

_  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again_

She started dancing in the rain, feeling happy that she had someone to trust, and that the someone was Draco Malfoy. __

In the back, in the closets of your mind  
That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide

She came back inside a while later. She grabbed some pj's and went into the bathroom and changed. Draco in the meantime wondered where he would sleep, when Hermione appeared. She was wearing penguin pants ( I have some! They belong to Old Navy, not me) and a red tank top. She was carrying a blown up mattress and all the bed sheets.

_  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight_

As they were getting ready for bed AKA putting the sheets on the blow up, Draco told Hermione of his past, like how he grew up here, waiting for his letter, having his dad beat him everyday for as long as he could remember, his mum would only watch, and not care.__

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain

Hermione gasped at that. That was not right, no one should have to live with that.

_  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again_

As Hermione was working with a blanket her hand made contact with Draco's hand. She gasped as he held onto it for a few moments, then let go.

_  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
(fight again, fight again)…_

She got up and sat beside Draco on the mattress after they were done, they didn't say anything. Hermione just put her arms around him, he doing the same as they hugged. __

Nobody left, I hide my secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
We all try to hide our secrets away,  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark

Suddenly Mrs. Granger walked in, she seemed surprised, but knew about the pain they both felt, so she let it slide. She put a tray with two glasses of water and some snacks next to some flowers on a table beside the door and left.__

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain

"Good night Hermione." Draco said, having let go of her.

"Good Night Draco." Hermione got up and started to get into bed.

_  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again  
Fight again  
Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away_

Draco got under the covers and started to fall asleep peacefully, for the first time in as long as he could remember.

_  
And that's ok  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain_

"Good Night" they both said as the lights went out.

_  
Fight again_

Well I hope you like it! It's still not over, its not going to be over for awhile! So don't give up hope for it!!


	3. The World is Black

**The World is Black**

Hermione woke up the next morning and grabbed a glass of water and a few snacks- popcorn and gummie bears mostly. She turned on her TV and changed it to MTV.

'_MTV video wake-up is on? How Early is it?' _she glanced at her clock, '_7:45? Wow that's early.'_ The same music videos were playing, the same ones she watched the past few mornings. It seemed to go that way nowadays, she didn't know why though. Draco suddenly stood up and sat beside her. She smiled.

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening_

Hermione glanced over at a spot on the wall where the paint was a little bit of a darker shade, it was the spot where her mum was bleeding so badly after what happened with her dad. She remembered seeing her mum's face, all twisted up with fear, she was crying, but Mr. Granger didn't really care, the stupid drunk oaf.

_  
And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening_

She looked at Draco, who was watching the music videos with interest, at that moment he looked over at her as they smiled at each other, happily.__

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame

She remembered the past night, Lucius was a cold man. How someone could beat their own son she would never know. She couldn't and didn't want to imagine the pain Draco had been through. She looked up at him; he was still smiling at her like nothing had happened the night before, like everything was great.

"Why you starring at me like that Draco?" she asked him.

"You're my first true friend; can't a guy be happy about that?"

"Yeah, of course." She smiled a friendship like smile at him and thought about his words, she'd never forget them.__

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed

_By the things we say, say_

Suddenly on the screen the MTV news screen popped up. They had breaking news- Britney Spears had been in her private jet when it crashed into a cornfield in central Kansas, then more bad news. Jesse McCartney, the young new pop star had been mauled by his own fans, something got out of hand and he was shot or something weird like that. Hermione felt awful for both of their families. Was God really having a reason for all of this?  
_  
Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying  
People always tell me this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in his hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is he listening?_

Suddenly Mrs. Granger walked into the room with a few letters that were delivered by several different owls. Letters from Harry, and the daily one she got, _The Daily Prophet. _ She opened Harry's letter first.

_Mione_

_I just wanted to let you know, I had to get a new owl, my uncle finally did what he said he'd do since first year, he killed Hedwig. So I had to get a new owl. His name is Raven, he's raven in color, obviously, and is only about a year old. See you in Diagon Alley?_

_Harry_

We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say  


Hermione felt her eyes water, everyone felt like dying today. Draco read it from over her shoulder and he just hugged her. He understood her. She liked that about him. She didn't need to tell him anything, he just understood her.

_  
But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we say, say, say  
_

Draco got up, magically cleaned his clothes and was about to shut the door.

"Mione, I've got to go home."

"You sure Draco?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back later." She nodded as he went out the door.

_  
We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say_

After he left Hermione got up and dressed, but she just lounged around the house all day. Draco on the other hand, returned home to have his dad ignore him, at least it was better then getting beaten.__

The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
(We can't go back)  
It won't be the same  
(It won't be the same)  
Forever changed  
(What will ever change)  
By the things we say, say, say  


Draco went up to his room and listened to his mp3 player as he turned on Good Charlotte's 'The World is Black'.

_  
Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening_

Hehehe, I like the ending of that. Well PLEASE review, this is my favorite fic that I've written, I hope you guys like it too!!!


	4. Walk Away Maybe

**Walk Away (Maybe)**


	5. Predictable

**Predictable**

_Something isn't right_

_I can feel it again_

_Feel it again_

Later that night after Draco left Hermione was sitting on the steps by the door, waiting for Draco. Something didn't feel right. Draco was in pain. Was it his dad?

_This isn't the first time_

_That you left me waiting_

She felt like she'd been waiting for a century, but it was only one day. She missed him.

_Sad excuses _

_And false hopes high_

'_You like him'_ a voice in her head told her. 'I do not!' she told the voice. 'He's still the stupid ferret to me!' She knew it was a lie. Maybe she did kinda like him, maybe.

_I saw this coming _

_Still I don't know why_

_I let you in_

She knew something like this was going to happen. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did, yet she was glad she did it. He didn't call her Mudblood anymore!

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

Draco was at the foot of Hermione's driveway. 'I've got to tell her, I can't ignore it anymore' he told himself. He rubbed his shoulder, still sore from the attack his fucking dad gave him. He walked inside and was grabbed into a hug by Hermione. She had been waiting for him. She felt him put his arms back around her.

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

_(So predictable)_

"Mione I-"

"Shh it's okay, don't worry. I'm just glad you are here!"

_So take you're empty words_

_You broken promises_

He started to tell Hermione what happened.

"I got home and my dad was ignoring me, which was fine with me," she nodded.

_And all the times you stole_

_Cuz I am done with this_

_I can give it away_

_Give it away_

"So later that night I decided to stick up for myself, that's when I just wasted my time for nothing."

_I'm doing everything I should of_

_And now I'm making a change_

_I'm living the day_

_I'm giving back what you gave me_

"Basically what you could say is that I got punished again." He saw Hermione's face twist up in concern.

_I don't need anything_

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

"We got in a fight and I ended up leaving….."

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

He looked up at her and smiled, "I told you I'd be back tonight." She smiled back and hugged him again, he was safe.

_So predictable_

_(So predictable)_

_Everywhere I go_

_Everyone I meet_

_They all wanna know _

_Why I'm so broken_

_Why am I so cold?_

_Why am I scared? _

_What am I afraid of?_

For once someone didn't think he was mean or scary, she knew he was cold, broken and afraid on the inside. She understood some things about him that he couldn't himself.

_I don't even know_

_This story never had an end_

_I've been waiting _

_I've been searching_

_I've been hoping_

_I've been dreaming_

_You will come back_

He knew his old loving father was gone, but instead he had his Hermione. His pride and joy. His one true love, or so he liked to think so.

_But I know the ending of this story_

_You're never coming back_

_Never_

"Umm... Hermione? D'you think we could go up into you're room, I have something to tell you"

"Sure, let's go."

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_(Something's always wrong)_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

_(So predictable)_

They got up the stairs and reached her bedroom door, Draco felt himself get dizzy and nervous. He was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't really working.

_Everywhere I go_

_For the rest of my life_

_Everyone I love_

(see above song line- like his Hermione)

_Everyone I care about_

_They all wanna know what's wrong with me_

_And I know what it is_

_And I'm ending this right now_

They walked in and Draco started to talk to her as the door slammed shut.

**If you review my story….I'll give you a free pint of you're fav type of ice cream  I NEED reviews for this story, I liked this idea, I thought you guys would too, I've NEVER had more then I think, 14, reviews or so, while some people on here have over a thousand….but those like Rynn, Jesska-14 and my friends are dedicated reviewers, so they get ice cream anyway..lol. PZZZZZ R & R!!**


	6. Mountain

**Mountain**

I'm not going to use all the lyrics in this chapter, only some, to emphasize the point. ALL the lyrics so far belong to Good Charlotte… not me. You guys are so gonna hate me

"Um, Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"Well umm… in the past few days I think I've came to a realization about something."

"Which is?"

"I think- well I think I kinda like you more then a friend…"

He was majorly blushing, his cheeks the same color as a ripe red tomato. Her face was pale, with a little red in her cheeks, was that a good thing?

_So tell me what you want cause I would give you anything  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it_

"Don't you think it's a little sudden Draco?"

"Yeah, but I- I don't know I just… I- I want to be with you, I think." He was focusing on anything but her, like the beautiful bedspread.

"Oh," was all she managed to say, did she like him back?

__

I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came to me

"I've just now realized what time I've wasted, when I could have been friends with you." She blushed as he slowly looked up at him.__

All my life's been wasted  
Chasing shallow dreams

She weakly smiled up at him, not looking him in the eyes, it was like she was hiding something.

He took a deep breath and said slowly, like the words were fragile, "I guess I'm just saying that- that I want you to want me, to show me love, more then what you already have." He was fidleing with his thumbs, trying not to cry, she wasn't responding.

_  
And all these things, what I've gained and what I've seen  
It can't compare to the love that you could give to me_

"Draco- I," she was slightly sobbing, a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the floor, "I think you should leave." She completely broke down then, and ran into the bathroom. He got up and headed out the door, tears quickly trickled down his cheeks, he had never felt so broken. (Just so you know, my eyes are watering as I type this, sniffle)__

So tell me what you want cause I would give you anything  
Tell me what you need and I'll go get it

As he wandered down the street he realized what he'd all give up to just hold her again, just once, he did love her, she didn't love him, he felt like Echo, slowly dying of unrequited love. He'd give up all his dreams for her, he just did. He'd give up Quidditch, and he'd be a one woman man for her, hell he'd even give up his fortune, he'd even give it to Weasley! He needed her more then he needed air.

_  
I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now  
I'd give up everything and I'd forget it_

He was empty now, a broken heart to match a broken past, he felt so hollow.__

If you're not mine, I'm so empty  


He wandered down the streets, not knowing what he did wrong.

_  
I wasn't on a mountain  
When it came, when it came to me_

Told ya you'd hate me! sniffle R&R PLEEEASE!!! And, I know its SHORT, but it emphasized the point of the chapter, and I couldn't write anymore of how heart wrenched Draco felt. Plus I'll update quick if I get reviews!__


	7. It Wasn't Enough

**It Wasn't Enough**

Once again, this is by Ellie

I don't own Harry Potter- otherwise Draco and Hermione would be together already!

I don't own Good Charlotte- only their CD's, and sometimes Joel comes over and we make out , in my dreams!

BonK3rs- Mountain is my favorite song by GC too. It's so Draco/Hermione-ish, lol.

Susan( )- Don't worry! It will all be okay in the next 2 chapters, there's gonna be a little angst for now.

Jesska-14- You are one of my favorite reviewers, you make my days better! Lol, Don't worry, Draco and Hermione will get things sorted out, they are the only couple I fully support. I also like Ginny/Blaise or Ginny/Harry, mostly Ginny and Blaise though.

Cassi- Hope I updated soon enough for you! I'm glad you like this story so much, you might want to read the rest of my stories that are HP, they are all Draco and Hermione!

**_EVERYONE READ 'MY SILVER LINING' BY ANONYMOUS-139_** – IT'S ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE FICS!!

once again- not the whole song, only quotes of it, this chapter may be short, way more words than lyrics.

As Draco walked down the long and lonely road he thought of what had happened, '_I told her everything, I knew I shouldn't of, she could never like me after all I put her through, just what did I do to deserve this?'_

_I've given all I can  
It wasn't enough_

He had built so much with her, they had such a great friendship, but now it was all gone. No more of it, none, nada, bye-bye. Should he give up on liking her and go back to Pansy?

_  
To keep you in my hands  
Should I give up?_

No, Pansy was a little slut, who wore way too much makeup, she looked like a fat cow piggy dog thing. He was trying so hard to understand, '_I'm just not good enough for her, I wish I was, but hey, wait, she was lying, I think. She never looked me in the eye, is she hiding something from me?'_

_  
I try to understand  
Was it ever enough?  
I don't understand_

He wasn't going to let go of loving her, he was going to capture her heart, he would show her he could love.

_Giving up tonight  
I won't let go  
Won't let go of you  
Giving up tonight  
I wanna show you  
Wanna show you  
_

He had tried so hard lately to show her his good side, but he guessed he couldn't be what she wanted him to be, _'damnit!'_ he thought No one, not even himself, knew how much a heart, especially his one supposedly made of ice, could love.__

I don't wanna give this up  
I won't

_I tried so hard could never be  
Anything you want from me_

He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room for the night, he didn't want to go home.

A/N- I know it's really short, 300 words, but I have to go to bed soon and want to post today. In a review please don't tell me about how short it is, cuz I know that, but I needed to cut straight to the point, so yeah I did, I WILL UPDATE SOON!

Hint for next chapter-

Someone dies

Draco is heartbroken at an unpleasant sight

Someone feels sorry for him

Okay, hope I didn't give to much away….

All reviewers get free ice cream! Just tell me what flavor in your review ok?

Ellie


	8. Ghost of You

**Ghost of You**

A songfic story by Ellie

Once again, not all the lyrics are going to be used, sorry,

Draco awoke, showered and dressed the following morning, went downstairs and was heartbroken by what he saw. Sitting there at one of the tables was some dude, with HIS girl, with HIS Hermione. Why the hell was she with someone already? Why couldn't she be as heartbroken as he was? He was about to go back upstairs when he heard _her_ voice.

"Draco! Wait!" he whipped around to face her, while the boy sitting with her looked at her with a 'do you know him?' face. "This letter came for you; it's from your mum." He walked over towards her and grabbed the letter out of her hand, accidentally leaving his hand on hers for an extra few moments, making both of their cheeks redden. He opened the letter and read it,

_Draco,_

_I have some… news; it's your judgment on whether it's good or bad. Last night you're father was murdered by the Dark Lord. Something about 'being a disgrace' to him or something, you were in there somewhere. If you want to go, his funeral is tonight at the manor, he will be buried in the backyard at around six 'o' clock PM. Also, anything at the manor you want you can take, with the exception of a few of my things. Bring a friend if you wish to keep you company._

_Love,_

_Your mum, Narcissa_

He dropped the letter on the table.

_And I will wait until the end  
When the pendulum will swing back  
To the darker side of our hearts bleeding_

Hermione picked it up and read it, "Oh Draco I'm so sorry, I think" he looked at her with the face of a child that got the autograph of all their favorite stars on it, "Never mind then, I'm ecstatic for you!" she got up and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her waist feeling his heart rise up into his throat, he loved that feeling, only Hermione gave that feeling to him. "Oh and, this is my cousin Matt, he's from America, and is visiting for the weekend."

"Oh, cool, but um, I was wondering, D'you maybe want to go with me to the manor tonight? I'd go alone but with it being just me and my mum I'll be quite lonely since she and I don't talk much, only if you want to," he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Draco, I don't know, I- I didn't really know your dad and well, I'm a 'Mudblood' and your mum probably wouldn't appreciate that…"

"No! no no no, she'll be okay with it, she said I could bring a friend, and well, you're the closest thing to a friend I have."

Matt could see the feeling that boy, Dan Co was it? Well anyway, he could see the feelings that boy had for Hermione. Maybe he should tell Mrs. Granger.__

I have been  
Searching for  
Traces of  
What we were

"Okay, hold on let me call my mum, you know, she asked where you went last night,"

"Really? I'd never of guessed that any girl's mum could like me, a Malfoy, that much,"

"Yeah she was talking about how you became like a son to her," Hermione took out her cell phone and called her mum.

Meanwhile Matt thought to himself. _'So Mrs. Granger knows this Malfoy guy, how the hell does Hermione know him anyway? I need some info on him. Does he go to school with Hermione? Where does Hermione go to school anyway?' _He was interrupted by a squeal of happiness belonging to Hermione.

"I can go!"

"So I'll meet you back here at three?" he asked her.

"Sure! I'll go pack for the night, bye!"

"Bye." He said as he noticed that Matt hadn't left yet.

"How d'you know Hermione?"

"We've gone to school with each other for 6 years now, and almost a week ago she saved my life." Draco said standing up, he didn't want to answer anymore of his fishy questions; he headed up the stairs as Matt interrupted him,

"I know you have feelings for my cousin"

Draco hurried up the stairs even faster. (a/n- I know, I'm writing so much and so little lyrics, lol, there is a lot to get ready for!)

_  
_ Later on Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron wearing a pair of khaki pants and an indigo tank top. She was carrying a small rolling suitcase behind her. She stood beside Draco (dressed in black jeans and an AC/DC tee) and grabbed his arm as they apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

LATER (I didn't wanna describe the funeral)

Hermione was sleeping in the room next to his, and Draco was up pacing back and forth, in his black and silver boxers, wondering. Suddenly the room got chilly and he saw his breath in the air, he saw a shadow of Lucius' cane. His dad's ghost was in the room.__

So here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
I see my breathe in the cold of the air that I breathe  
And I'm wondering  
I'm wondering if it's you that I feel  
If its you that I feel here haunting me forever

"Dad, leave me alone, I hate you now, You DESERVED to die, you ungrateful bastard!" he saw the shadow of his dad's face as it spoke to him in a way that chilled him (I shall not repeat the words, they were very, very bad, no one deserves to hear those words so lets just say that Draco knew he wouldn't live to see the daylight if he stayed in his room). He opened his door and stepped into Hermione's.

She heard her door open and turned to see Draco there, she scooted over in her bed, she heard what Lucius' ghost had said through the paper thin walls. He slipped in beside her looking around cautiously; hoping Lucius had left this world forever. Just in case though, he pulled Hermione close to him, the silky material of her short nightgown felt cool against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her; if anyone would get hurt he'd make sure it wasn't her. She looked up at him, but he shushed her back to sleep, she felt him rub his hands in circles on her back, calming her, and himself.__

A ghost of you  
Is all that I have left  
it's all that I have left of you to hold

THE NEXT SET OF LYRICS ARE ABOUT HERMIONE

Draco awoke the next morning seeing his angel snuggling her head in his chest. He gently moved his hand up and down her back. She reached up and laid it on his arm and tracing it upwards till it came in contact with cheek. Maybe she felt the same way he did. She opened her eyes and slightly smiled at him, at that moment he knew that everything would be alright, she was thee, that's all that mattered.

_And I'm not looking for  
anything but us  
anything but what we were  
and I'm not asking for  
Painted memories  
I only want to know you're here_

__

A/N- Awww this is my favorite chapter so far, its so sweet! Hope your satisfied, It's nearly 4 pages long in Microsoft Word! Also, none of my reviewers did this- TELL ME WHAT FLAVOR OF ICE CREAM YOU WANT! I'll get you a pint, I promise!

Individual reviews-

IluvEdElric/Ariel- Hey, I miss you girl. Call me this weekend ok? Maybe we could do something, have you posted ur story yet? Thanks so much Blaze!

Diagonist- I hope you read the rest of my story, not just the first chapter!


	9. The Truth

**The Truth**

**OMG! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! All you guys rock and I love you all, please enjoy your ice cream! Lol.**

**Jesska-14- Thanks for both of the reviews on my two chapters! I hope you did well on those essays and your test! YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME AN ICE CREAM FLAVOR! U bad girl, lol. About what you said, you'd pull an all nighter to read one of my stories, that really touched me. That's probably the best review piece I've ever received. You Rock!!!**

**Bonk3Rs- I like Mint Chocolate Chip too, but choc. Chip cookie dough is the best! Well please enjoy- OO hope you wanted double scoops, lol. Thanks for the review; I think that was the best chapter too. If you like this story you might want to read my other story- A New Year, or My Silver Lining, by Anonymous-139.**

**Mystery Girl( )- Thanks so much, this is also one of my favorite reviews. Personally I never would have guessed I'd be good at romance/drama, because, I've had ONE boyfriend, it lasted 4 days. Then I broke up with him, we're still friends, but its 6 months later and I like him again! You also get a double scoop- OO – strawberry ice cream is good. But chocolate chip cookie dough is the best!**

Hermione had opened her eyes finally, and once she did Draco's beautiful blue-grey eyes pierced into her own. She was alone with him, and for once she felt relaxed.

Draco noticed that they wee now officially alone, no people, no ghosts. He looked at Hermione and could tell that her mind was troubled.

"Mione? Um, well, about two nights ago, well I've been thinking, and well I- I think you're hiding something."

_So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
And I wanna know  
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real_

"Draco, I-I'm really sorry about that, I really am, I was confused."__

Chorus:  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me

"Tell me, I want to know"

"You'd hate it though, you'd think I'm shallow."

"No I wouldn't. you know that, I-I really like you."

She smiled up at him as she moved her fingers and traced his lips with her index finger.

She sighed, "I was scared, I didn't know what you're dad would do, I didn't want you getting hurt again because of me. And my mum, I didn't know if she really liked you too well, turns out she really does, and I didn't know how Matt would react to you and vice-versa." He smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Nah, that's not stupid, my dad's gone now, your mum likes me, and well, my mum wont care, and we're bound to be the two Head Students."

"Good Point."

"So, are you willing to give us a try?" he asked as his forehead was lightly resting on hers.

She smiled, "Yeah," . Suddenly he bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tighter.__

So this is you  
You're talking to me  
But now I see  
This is how you feel

Draco's eyes were watering. He was so happy, and Hermione understood that. She wiped the tears off his face as they both smiled and stifled a giggle.

_  
I know that this might make me cry_

They got up and separated to get dressed, Draco walked over to Hermione's room and 'escorted' her downstairs to the dining hall. They ate a silent breakfast as Narcissa watched them between bites. They got up and Hermione grabbed her bag and they apparated back to The Granger household.

Once they got in the door they were standing in the kitchen, sharing a cutsie moment as I like to call it. Draco called her a cute little name and she replied by giving him a kiss, having to stand on her tip toes. Suddenly Mrs. Granger and Matt walked in. Mrs. Granger's eyes widened at a PDA in her case. Matt just had an open mouth, he would of never guessed that Hermione would like him.

Hermione saw her mum and stopped, they were both blushing, but Draco couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as they faced Mrs. Granger.__

I don't care no more, no  
Cuz I don't care no more  


Once again I know it's a little short and I didn't use all the lyrics, but hey, I have 3 tests to study for, a math book cover to reattach cuz a guy ripped it off (no way am I payin for it!). I have to outline a chapter and write a 3 point paragraph and an essay, plus decorate a puppet and write a play for literature class. aNyway, Please review even if you don't like it, my favorite chapter is still chapter 8 though.

3

Ellie


	10. When I Saw You

**Only One**

**Sorry, I know it was all GC songs, but there wasn't one where it was just a love song, so I'm doing a song by Yellowcard. Sorry it took forever but I've been SOOOOOOO busy! School, dance, Song practice (ask later), Choreography, and deciding a high school to go to is hard work! Sorry if you don't like it now cause this isn't GC, but I spent and hour looking for a GC song that would fit this, but none would!**

**Thanks soooooooo much for all the reviews, I feel special! Lol.**

**Jordie or now Danie Jo- lol, luv your new nick-name! Sorry u don't like "Usher" anymore, lol. Are we still having that stupid contest?**

**Fateschild666- Billy is pretty cute…. But I love Joel way more lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**ILuvEdElric- Hey, sorry haven't talked 2 u in FOREVER, been busy lately. Amelia gave me ur note but had to go before I cud reply, sry!**

**Sk8eRGrL1990- hey, luv the penname! I love Joel too; I'm IM'ing you right now! Lol.**

**RoleModelGirlie- Glad you think this is cute; D/Hr is the CUTEST couple.**

**MrsGabriellaMalfoy- Glad you like it! I know this will never happen, but its fun to imagine... and hope!**

**BonK3rs- Thanks for reviewing and wishing me luck! I got a 101 on a test even though I got one wrong and there was no extra credit…. Really weird.**

**Jesska-14-Eek, the cover of my math book fell off…grrr. I'm from Bonner, a town in Kansas, a state smack dab in the middle of the United States. I learned about clouds last year… reeeally stupid and boring, lol. Cotton Candy ice cream it is, OO double scoop…a retarded looking one, from ur fav place, Stoney Creek, reeeally yummy!**

"Umm…hi mom, Max," Hermione said as Draco slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. Her mum soon got over it, went over to Hermione and went over and loaded the dishwasher. Max however looked offended. He got up and ran out the door. Hermione and Draco went up to Hermione's room and put a few of Draco's things in closet spaces and on shelves. Max entered the room with a girl about 5'5 pale, black hair and hazel eyes, was she a gothic Asian (me-lol, I dunno, I just thought that)? She obviously had a boob job, not that it made her look good. She was starring at Draco. He didn't even notice her. He didn't like her! Hermione was glad.

She looked over at Draco and he looked back. She stood there, transfixed at his gorgeous eyes, she could only see him, no one else, she couldn't move, she felt like she was melting into a little puddle of rain water. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to stay with her until term started, but the words wouldn't come out.

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no one else _

She remembered the first time she saw him that summer, lying on the floor in pain.

_When I saw you  
When I saw you _

His eyes were shut and he was slipping out of conscientiousness. She felt her heart stop. He was her enemy but she didn't want him to DIE. Her feelings for him had never been the same, she really did love him, she knew it, but never admitted it, until earlier that day.

_  
I could not breathe, I feel so deep_

_When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be, I'd never be the same _

Their relationship had a beginning, but didn't, and never would, have an end. They would be together, wherever they went. Even in the 'afterlife.' He was the one for her, and she the one for him. She saw the look of love on his face, his eyes were talking to her, they had their own language that only they could speak.

_With beginning and  
Without an end  
You are the one for me  
It's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know... _

"Uhh, excuse me! Quit with the starring contest! Max, could you introduce me to that _girl_ and your friend?" that stupid bimbo said, Draco and Hermione were thrown from their thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Tisha, this is my cousin Hermione a-"

"And this," Hermione walked over to Draco and he wrapped and arm around her, "is MY BOYFRIEND Draco." She said, hoping that _Tisha_ got the hint.

"Oh, he's going out with _you_?" she retorted, if there was ever a bitchy-mc bitch- it was that girl, Tisha. What a stupid name for her, why not call her Slutty Boyfriend-Stealer?

"Yeah," Draco walked up to her, (oops she pissed him off…hahaha she was gonna get it!) Hermione was trying not to laugh, "I'm going out with her, hince the word GIRLFRIEND, I'm hers, she's mine. Now, " he shoved her, "I think its time you leave, whore." He finished. Hermione smirked and walked over to him.

"Ohhh Diss… he dawged you!" Max teased.

"Aww is the little bitch is sad cause she was rejected, kinda like how she was turned down at the plastic surgeons office cause there was nothing they could do about that ugly face of hers…aww how sad, NOT!" Hermione bitched.

"OUWWWW!" Draco and Max sang, "She DAWGED, DISSED, and BURNED you!" Tisha ran out the door, down the stairs and out the door.

Draco and Hermione burst out laughing while Max went down the hall (maybe he almost wet himself from laughing? Eh?).

_When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe, I feel so deep   
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be, I'd never be the same... _

Finally Draco and Hermione were alone together. Draco walked over to Hermione, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When they both pulled away Hermione found her voice again, "Draco, Do you think you'd want to stay here until term starts?"

He smiled at her, their foreheads touching, "But of course," he kissed her nose.

**I know it's kind of short but I've been really busy today and I have to go to bed soon (why cant I get a computer in my room!) and I want to post tonight. Till next time, Love all of ya!**

**Ellie**

_Why can't HE see that I'm in love with him_

_I always stare_

_And show that I care_

_But of future for US would feel so right_

_Right now we're just friends_

_That's all it'll be, now till the end_

From me to Chris

I know, it sux!


	11. You and Me

**Draco's Songs**

**You and Me**

I'm really sorry you guys! I understand if you totally hate me now. Sorry it isn't a GC song…again, the next chapter will be though! I really have been super busy with Eighth Grade crap! So sorry! This story will be finished soon hopefully! I'm going to try to write fan fics more!

Mina- thanks, but as you know I broke up with the evil loon.

RoleModelGirlie- Sorry it took so long. I loved how perfectly the song fit the story; I swear it's like GC knew how I've wanted to write this for about a year.

Ariel- Thank ya thank ya! I miss you! See ya Thursday!

Sk8erGirl1990- Sorry this has taken so long! I'll do riot girl here soon, I hope. My Bloody Valentine is next though!

Jesska-14- well now I think the brute is ugly so, that doesn't matter anymore. Thanks for the review, sorry this has taken so long!

Amandasue06- thanks! Cassi is awesome. Well sorry this has taken so long and I hope you continue reading my fanfic!

Thanks you guys! I want 5 reviews for a continue, please? Aww hell I'll update anyway cause I love you guys! You deserve an update after the wait I put you through.

I just wrote this chapter because I needed one chapter to do before the next one, which will be up shortly, because I'm so excited to write it!

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Hermione sighed, where had her summer gone? It was already early July and time flew out the window in her eyes, 'I suppose Draco's really the reason for it,' she said to herself smiling, 'It seems like just yesterday I found him so, so hurt, so helpless.' She frowned at that memory.

_  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

She looked out her window and saw Draco helping her mom garden, she was talking to him, but he didn't seem too interested, he was looking around, Hermione laughed. She went downstairs and out into the backyard. "Hey mum, Draco."__

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  


Draco looked up and immediately starred. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white tank top and a red mini skirt, her hair was down and she had eye shadow and lip gloss on, nothing out of the ordinary, but Draco couldn't stop looking at her. She and Draco walked back up to the house and into the kitchen. "You hungry?" she asked him while taking some Doritos out of the pantry.

"Yeah," he said taking a chip out of the bag, "What are these things?" he asked, holding one out and examining it.

"It's a Dorito," she said putting one in her mouth, "Its... a chip, with flavor."

"Oh I understand, what flavor?" he asked putting one in his mouth.

"Cool Ranch," she told him, eating another one.

"Mmm, these are good!" he exclaimed, taking a handful. She laughed at him.

"So?" she asked him leaning on the counter.

_  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words_

Draco stuttered, "I uh, you, um, great, you, look."

She looked at him, "What?"

"You, you look really beautiful today," he blushed.

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly.

_  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

She put the chips away, meanwhile Draco was thinking, 'How can she do that, then go and do one of her, er, normal muggle tasks? I mean, look at me, I'm talking to myself about how she looks…' he sighed.__

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

She put her arms around his neck, "Hi!" she said happily.

He put his arms around her waist, feeling content, "Hey," he smiled at her and bent down and kissed her, and she started kissing back with passion and energy.

Afterwards Draco felt like he could go and bike in the Tour de France (that bike thing lol) he was so hyped up.__

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

He wondered how she could feel like that, she was so full of energy, so full of life, just thinking about how much energy she had made him feel weak.__

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Hermione came over and kissed Draco again, smiling. Draco then went upstairs and Hermione went outside to help her mom.

"You really like that boy, Draco, don't you sweetheart?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Yeah," she said looking up and smiled, "Devon! Josh!" she stood up and ran over to her two older brothers and hugged them, "I missed you guys!"

Josh ran a hand through his sandy hair, "Where's mum?"

"Oh, she's in the garden," Hermione stated happily.

"Here she comes," Devon said, pointing to the backyard.

Ms. Granger came over and hugged her two sons, "So my boys, why are you two here?"

"Business," Devon stated blocking the sun out of his ice blue eyes with his hand. He and Josh worked somewhat like bodyguards; they protected people rumored to be victims of a future attack by a prisoner from Azkaban.

Hermione's eyes clouded over, "What sort of business?"

Devon ran a hand through his coal black hair uncomfortably, "It's rumor that dad's planning to hurt you 'Mione, he got the note."

Hermione's face grew pale, "Hey who's that in the doorway?" Josh asked.

Draco ran over to her, "Hey 'Mione, who's your friends?"

"We'd like to ask you the same question," Josh replied.

"Er, Draco, these are my brothers Josh and Devon, guys, this is Draco."

The guys shook hands, "How you know him sis?" Devon asked.

"Oh, he's Hermione's boyfriend," Ms. Granger chirped.

"Mom!" an embarrassed Hermione whined.

Draco smiled as he put his arm around her to try and comfort her. She buried her head in his shoulder.

__

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Suddenly a grey beat-up car pulled into the driveway, it was Mr. Granger.

DMHG

A/N- Oh what's going to happen next? REVIEW and you'll find out my little ones! You see that little button, CLICK IT! You know you want to!

You know you love me,

Elle


End file.
